Broken Friendships (sasunaru)
by KuteKittehs
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are raised by their fathers. their fathers hate each other (for reasons). Naruto and Sasuke are seperated. Naruto and Sasuke accidently meet again and they remember who the other is. Naruto is determined to regain his old friend's affection. Sasuke eventually opens up to him. They start becoming close but will they become more?


**The Uzamaki Residence:**

"Minato, I don't have long left." Were the words Kushina said as she lay on her death bed. Her 2 month old baby next to her asleep in her arms. Minato stared at her tears forming at the corners of his eyes. "Kushina no you you can't not yet " were the only words the man could get out as he gazed at his wife who was dying right in front of him. Their baby asleep in his mother's arms. That baby would never know the true love of a mother as his was fading. "I'm sorry, please protect naruto." Kushina slowly said, she gave minato a smile. She stroked the sleeping baby's cheek. She smiled as he stirred in his sleep. Kushina had caught a rare illness that meant she would be unable to care for her baby. She laid her head back on the white soft pillow behind her. She smiled to the ceiling and said, "This is it, I leave him in your hands." Her eyes closed and minato let his tears fall. He walked to the bed and held his love in his arms as she slowly faded, leaving him and their young baby behind for good. "I swear to protect naruto with my life!" minato shouted his oath as his love smiled for the last time. She could rest at peace knowing the two boys she loved most in the world would be safe.

**The Uchiha Residence: **

Itachi stared after the woman he called his mother. Her long black hair swayed in the wind. "Itachi, please behave for your father and protect your brother." were her last words to the young boy holding a baby in his arms. She had decided she couldn't handle their father anymore and chose to leave. She was planning on taking the boys with her but their father had stopped her. He needed heirs to success him and he wanted to train his sons to be great ninja. Their mother left, her heart crumbling as the last face she saw her eldest son make was one of great pain. She knew it hurt him just as much as it hurt her but she had to leave. "Mother, Please be safe" Itachi called after her. She stopped and turned to face him, she smiled. She turned and left letting her tears fall. Itachi however refused to cry, he tried his hardest to stay strong to not show weakness. The baby stirred in his arms and he looked down. The baby yawned and he walked inside the house the moment his mother was out of eye line. "Sasuke, I will look after you instead of mother" he spoke with a certain caring tone. Their father walked towards them and gave itachi a look before continuing on. Life wasn't going to be easy on them with their mother gone but it was the best they could do. They had each other and a house with food and a father who would protect them and train them. Itachi sighed already wishing his mother had taken them as well.

**7 years and 10 months later: **

**Both Babies, Naruto & Sasuke Are Now 8.**

**Uchiha Residence:**

"Itachi-niisan!" Sasuke shouted waiting for his older brother's reply. It was his birthday and he was now 8 years old. He tried his hardest to avoid his dad on his birthday as his father seemed especially touchy from now until 2 months later. Sasuke wondered if something had happened but he tried his best to ignore it all and carry on like normal. He searched the house still calling for the older boy. He sighed and sat down. "itachi-niisan forgot my birthday" he pouted. He was about to cry when he felt a hand rest on his head. He looked up to see his big brother smiling down at him. "Who could ever forget your birthday, your too important" he spoke with a motherly tone that he only used for his brother. The smaller boy stood and wrapped his arms around the bigger boy, snuggling his face into him. Itachi wrapped his arms around the boy's small build and smiled, "want to open your present?" Sasuke smiled which meant he did. Itachi handed him the box wrapped in blue wrapping paper. The younger blue haired boy took the box and shook it next to his ear. When he heard no sound he looked at his brother suspiciously. In return he got a cheeky smile and he figured his older brother was too nice to ever prank him. He ripped open the box and found a kitten teddy inside. It was soft and fluffy like a real kitten. He snuggled it before telling his brother how much he loved it. The rest of the day he ran around the house playing hide and seek with his brother and his new toy.

**Uzamaki Residence:**

The blonde boy smiled as he opened the door to the living room. It was filled with balloons and had a big cake on the table. His father stood with a silly party hat and grinning "Naruto, happy birthday!" he cheered as naruto stepped inside. "wow dad, it's awesome!" the smaller but more hyper blonde shouted jumping up and down before running to his dad and giving him a huge hug. The only time he was careful around his dad was the day of his mother's death other than that he was the best dad ever. He ran to a pile of balloons and picked some up throwing them in the air. Minato stealthily stalked up to the unsuspecting son and grabbed him. He knew all of narutos weak spots, under his arms and the sides of his belly were the best places for tickling. "HAHAHA dad, stop, its tiggly!" naruto couldn't stop laughing as his dad continued to tickle him. After he stopped he grinned at his son who was sitting on the floor. Naruto grinned back. "Can we visit the forest today? Can we please?" Naruto begged and his father gave in.

Naruto had seen a running ball of orange fluff run into the forest and he was curious. He wanted to check the forest out before but his father hadn't been able to go with him as he had to help a friend. Minato had naruto on his shoulders as they walked through the forest. The trees were tall oak and naruto felt small. Naruto caught sight of the ball of fluff again and made his dad take chase. They stopped outside a fox den and minato put naruto on the ground. The small blonde peered into the black hole in the ground. A small, moist black nose touched his own and he giggled. The nose retreated and naruto put his hand out. The nose reappeared and smelt the outstretched hand. The small orange ball of fluff was really an orphaned fox cub. Naruto smiled as the cub licked his hand. "Kyuubi" naruto said as he petted the fox's head. The fox gazed up at the boy's bright blue eyes. Naruto picked up the fragile cub in his arms, it was soft and cute. They turnt to minato who knew what was coming next. "Dad-" naruto started but was cut off by his dads response "of course." Naruto smiled more as his dad picked him up and placed him on his shoulders. "Let's get going now" was all his father said as naruto giggled at the warm ball of adorableness in his arms yawned. They made their way home safely and adopted the little orphaned cub.

**2 years later**

**Both boys are now 10 and Kyuubi is 2 and ½ **

**Uzamaki Residence:**

The young blonde boy petted the orange fox sitting in his lap. "Hey, Kyuubi should we go exploring before dad wakes up? " the boy asked and smiled when his friend nuzzled him as if to say "of course" naruto took the bundle of fluff into his arms and started walking. There was a lot of the forest naruto hadn't explored and there was always the ramen shop if they got bored. It was his tenth birthday. Usually his dad would be having a giant party for him but the night before his dad had caught a cold and needed his rest. Naruto had been looking after his father and he was currently asleep in bed. Naruto understood his dad was unwell so didn't mind he wasn't having a party. He would rather his dad rest and get better than to spend unnecessary time out of bed where he could get sick and be ill for longer than needed. Naruto and his father were extremely close and naruto hated it when he was ill. Kyuubi licked naruto's hand as he walked towards the forest. It was the same forest naruto had found kyuubi. Kyuubi was an orphan and naruto knew this because his father told him that a village member had hunted it by accident. Naruto couldn't bear to see the orange fluff that had shown him so much affection be left out there so he had decided to adopt him. Naruto picked up his pace as he reached the forest. Naruto kept running until he reached an area he didn't recognise. He knew he could rely on kyuubi in the forest so he put down the young cub. It sniffed around getting accustomed to the new area. Kyuubi and naruto started running together through the forest. Naruto was barefoot and kyuubi never wore shoes as he had his own pads on his little paws. Naruto and kyuubi continued to run through the forest. The sun shone through gaps in the trees. In the distance naruto saw a house and he decided to check it out. "Kyuubi wanna explore that place?" he asked as they slowed their pace. Kyuubi gave a slight bark and naruto giggled. As he walked towards the huge house he noticed a boy standing on the porch with what looked like a teddy.

**The Uchiha Residence:**

Sasuke smiled as he woke with his soft kitten teddy next to him. He yawned as he sat up. His father was in the study working and his brother was out on an errand meaning sasuke was alone to do what he wanted as long as he didn't disturb his dad. He didn't mind his only family wasn't there to help celebrate his 10th birthday since he was fine celebrating it with just him and his kitty. He wiped the sleep from his eyes as he grabbed his teddy and jumped out of the bed he was sleeping in. the sun shone through his window and he smiled as he saw how nice the day was. "I could go play with itachi-niisan in the forest!" he giggled getting excited. He ran through the big house making his way to the kitchen. He climbed up onto the side so he could reach the cupboards above. He put his teddy down and opened the breakfast cupboard. He rummaged through the foods until he found what he was looking for; ninja o's cereal. He climbed down from the side making sure to grab his kitten. He got himself a bowl and some milk. After he was done with his cereal he left the bowl on the side and ran towards the front door. His small feet making no sound as he went. He reached the porch and laughed slightly as a baby bird and its mother flew past in front of him. He didn't mind he had no mother as he had a big brother who took care of him and besides he enjoyed being alone with just him and his kitty. He felt the warmth of the sun's rays on his small round face and smiled. He was going to have an amazing birthday and nothing would change that!

**The first meeting:**

Naruto edged forward towards the boy. The boy didn't seem to notice the blonde or his fox and carried on smiling. Naruto stepped on a twig and it snapped making a lot of noise. The black haired boy was startled and jumped back before locating the source of the sound. He saw the other boy and the orange fox and smiled. Naruto gave a grin back and walked forwards. Kyuubi followed at his heels, still cautious. "Who're you?" sasuke asked still smiling "Naruto Uzamaki and this is Kyuubi." Naruto stated as he lifted the fox up. Kyuubi barked excitedly deciding that the boy was friendly and his master was in no danger. Sasuke looked at the fox and squealed with excitement. Naruto, who had been startled by the boy's sudden squeal, didn't know what to do. He decided to step towards the other boy, holding out kyuubi. "I'm Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha" he said slowly stretching out his hand so the fox could smell it. He giggled as the fox licked his hand. He thought the fox was adorable. He turned his gaze to naruto who had been watching him. Sasuke noticed strange markings on the boy's face "Whiskers" he said not realising he said that aloud. Naruto began laughing. He put kyuubi down and took hold of sasukes hand. Sasuke didn't know what thhe boy was going to do and was about to take his hand away when naruto brought the hand to his face. Sasuke felt that they weren't whiskers but were skin "birthmarks" naruto told him still laughing. Kyuubi nuzzled sasuke's leg making him laugh as well. "You're really weird" was what sasuke said once he stopped laughing. Naruto just shrugged "I could say the same to you"

**With Itachi:**

Itachi had finished his errand and was making his way back home. Usually his younger brother would be there to give him a big hug once he got back but he wasn't there. He called out for him but there wasn't a reply. He saw him in the distance with a blonde boy with a fox. Itachi remembered his father saying he hated Minato of the Leaf as he was his enemy since long ago. Itachi remembered what his father had said minato looked like and the blonde playing with his brother looked a lot like the description he'd been given. He assumed this was his offspring and he should tell his father. He walked into his father's study. His father looked up at him, unimpressed. "What is it?" he asked agitated he'd been disturbed. Itachi stared at his father for a few seconds before telling him "Sasuke is playing with a fox and-" he was cut off "so it's just a dumb animal it can't do him much harm." Annoyed Itachi turned to leave but decided he shouldn't get on his father's bad side "he's also playing with a boy that you might want to know about" he said flatly. He didn't like his father much. He only listened to his father so he could become a ninja and leave this house able to protect sasuke. He wasn't strong enough yet and so he couldn't leave. "Oh? And who's this boy you speak of?" his father asked mildly interested. "The offspring of Minato…" he spoke slowly. His father's gaze snapped to him "Where?!" his father growled. Itachi was unsure whether to tell his father in case he hurt somebody but now he'd told he couldn't back down. "out the front nearer the forest" he said. His head hung in shame of tattling on his brother. His father stood and stormed past him, coldness in his eyes.

**(This bit is happening the same time the bit with itachi is) **

**With Minato:**

Minato stirred in his sleep. His dream was of his love, Kushina. She was telling him to check on naruto, he may be in danger. He forced himself awake after he heard her say that. "Naruto?" he called and there was no reply. He was worrying and slowly got out of bed. Naruto liked to explore, yes, though minato made sure he never went too far. His head hurt and his legs felt weak from his cold but he refused to let anything happen to naruto. "Kyuubi here boy" he whistled for the fox and when an orange ball of adorable fluff didn't trot through the doorway he realised naruto wasn't home. He was probably out so minato would have to search for him. He grabbed his white cloak and threw it over himself before walking through the doorway. He hopped over house after house making his way to the forest. Naruto loves to explore here so minato figured it would be the easiest place to get lost for a small boy. He walked into the forest and started to pick up his pace. He darted through the forest until he heard familiar giggles. _Naruto_ he thought_ thank god your safe enough to be able to laugh._

**With the boys and kyuubi:**

"Promise me we can be friends forever!" sasuke shouted with and outstretched hand. "Course, I promise" naruto took the hand and they pinkie swore. They began giggling and laughing. Kyuubi danced around their feet, barking from time to time. Sasuke and naruto gave each other a tight hug before bursting into fits of giggles again.

"Sasuke back away from those monsters!" came the angry voice from the porch. Sasukes father had begun stomping towards them. Naruto cowered behind sasuke, he'd never seen an adult this angry let alone at him. Kyuubi, sensing his master's mood, growled shifting his position in front of the two boys. Sasuke stared at his father who was approaching them. Sasuke who always tried to avoid his dad at this time of the year was also afraid. He'd never seen his dad this angry before. He was paralyzed by fear. Naruto whispered into sasukes ear, "I'm scared." This snapped sasuke out of his thoughts and he looked towards naruto who was holding onto his shirt from behind him. Sasuke didn't know how to comfort him and put his arms out protectively, shielding naruto. This seemed to anger his dad more as he started screaming at them "Sasuke I told you to stay away from the beast, it's a mongrel, no good, it should be locked away along with its good for nothing father!" as he yelled his pace quickened slightly. Suddenly there was a body in front of him. "You okay naruto?" came the voice of naruto's own father, miato, miato looked back at his son with a reassuring grin on his face. Sasuke didn't know this man and was slightly intimidated by the glare he got. Minato didn't blame the kid for being the son of his enemy (when we use enemy here it's not anything serious it's just a small feud between the two that has been going on for quite some time) he just didn't want naruto to get hurt because this boy was with him. He didn't want this boy to get hurt or anything he just didn't want him around naruto or kyuubi. Naruto seemed to sense sasukes tension and whispered again into his ear "Sasuke its okay, this is my dad. He won't hurt you." That was all sasuke had to hear to relax. Naruto was his first friend, his brother didn't count as they were family, the first ever friend he had and he wanted to keep him. Kyuubi was still growling at the angry man. Itachi stood on the porch watching the scene unfold, he wasn't going to get close because that could anger his dad. "Minato get your filthy child away from mine and get that unsightly ball of scraggly fur away from him, I don't want my child harmed." Sasuke felt hurt as his father didn't even use his name as he spoke about him. Minato gently took sasukes hand and led him to the mad father. He let go and returned to naruto. Naruto crouched down and stroked kyuubi trying to reassure him that it was okay, sasuke and he were okay. Minato scooped his son up into his arms and naruto just grabbed kyuubi as he was lifted into the air. "If I ever catch your filthy child near my son again I will not tolerate it, you are all forbidden to ever come here again!" the man screamed and yelled at them and minato just glared back. "You will not need to as we will never ever set foot here again." He said flatly. He was annoyed that this had to happen he felt bad because it was naruto's birthday but he had to. Once they got home he would make it up to naruto. Sasuke gazed into naruto's blue eyes and saw tears forming. He realised that he too was crying. Forbidden to see his best and only friend. Minato turned and left, the boy and fox in his arms. Sasuke was pushed from behind inside the house. As he passed itachi he heard his brother say "sorry." He was outraged his brother, the only person in this house he thought he could trust was the reason he lost his friend. The kitten teddy was still on the porch where he had dropped it after seeing the fox. He walked to it and kicked it as hard as he could. Itachi got the message, his little brother was mad. What he didn't know was his brother was going to stay mad and turn him into a jaded teen.


End file.
